Heading Home
by lexie-xoxoxo
Summary: Maggie gets an invite to her High School Reunion
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mags I'm home" Alex called out as she put the keys to her girlfriend's apartment on the table and kicked off her boots.

"I'll be out in a second" Maggie called from the bedroom so Alex headed to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer for herself. As she settled on the sofa she noticed a pile of letters on the coffee table. She hadn't meant to be invasive but the sliver of gold lettering on the invitation caught her eye.

"Oh, I'm not going to that" Maggie said nonchalantly, as she walked back into the living room, seeing what Alex was reading.

"What?" Alex asked stunned as she snapped her head up to meet the brunette's gaze. As she met Maggie's eyes though she was given all the confirmation she needed. Her eyes were deadly serious. "Why would you not go to your high school reunion Maggie?" Alex pressed on. She knew Maggie had a rocky past with her hometown but this was the perfect opportunity to show everyone how successful she had become.

"I haven't really spoken to any of them in ten years Alex" Maggie stated, her voice laced with the lingering torments that came with high school. "And I have no intention of speaking to them now" she continued and Alex nodded with understanding.

"Aren't you at least a little curious?" Alex asked after a brief and comfortable silence.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Maggie questioned. Her smile said she was teasing but her eyes begged Alex to let it go.

"Haven't decided yet" Alex teases back and cuddles in closer to the women who had now joined her on the sofa, also a beer in hand.

* * *

"Okay but don't you want them all to see the arm candy you've managed to nap yourself" Alex said the next day as the couple were exiting their car onto the crime scene.

"You really think you're 'arm candy' Danvers" Maggie said avoiding the question.

"Well I- I just -pfft" Alex stammered and Maggie chuckled.

"You're way more than that" Maggie said stopping in front of Alex and brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Don't ever forget that" she continued as she placed a brief kiss on the taller women's lips.

The two quickly remembered where they were as Winn shouted "get a room" and pulled apart. The topic of the reunion lost to both of them.

* * *

"Hey Mags someone called 'Erica' just text you asking if you are going to the reunion" Maggie called over from the sofa to the kitchen where Maggie was making the two dinner. Maggie just groaned at the mention of the topic again so Alex added "I still think we should go".

"'We' hey?" Maggie questioned making her way over to the red head. "You just want to see where I grew up don't you?"

"No of course not" Alex defended "I think it will be good for you to show all those bullies how amazing you are now" Maggie just raised an eyebrow in suspicion "okay and I want to see where you grew up" Alex said giving in.

"Ha! Knew it" Maggie teased.

"I want to know you Mags, all of you." Alex said, her tone becoming serious. "Of course I want to see where you grew up, meet the people who helped shape you into the amazing women I know".

Tears stared to well up in Maggie's eyes. "Okay Alex" she breathed out. Alex responded with a questioning look. "Okay we'll go" and to this Alex squealed and hugged her girlfriend so tight she couldn't breathe. "You realise you'll have to meet my parents though" Maggie said after pulling away and Alex's eyes filled with panic.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later the couple where on a plane to Blue Springs. They had made arrangements to fly out the night before the reunion and Maggie's mum had insisted the two stay at the farm. It would only be two nights since aliens don't tend to take time off so they would be flying back the day after.

"It's only two nights babe" Maggie said in an attempt to console her girlfriend "besides this was all your idea anyway."

"Okay but I thought I would just be meeting your classmates" Alex said, her voice laced with panic "I forgot about the whole part where your parents still live in Blue Springs. I've never met anyone's parents before" Alex rambled.

"Really?" Maggie said interrupting.

"Yeah" Alex said as if this shouldn't be news to the shorter women. "My boyfriends never usually lasted long enough" Alex explained and let out a small laugh. Maggie just looked at her with sad eyes and a loving smile.

"I'm assuming you have then?" Alex questioned "met someone's parents that is?"

"Oh errm yeah" Maggie answered not sure how much about her past dating life Alex really wanted to hear about. The red head's questioning look told her it was safe to proceed though "twice actually" Maggie looks down as she remembers the encounters.

"Not good?" Alex questions softly, lowering her gaze as if to ask brunette to meet her eyes. Maggie did.

"They both basically used me as a prop to come out" Maggie explained and Alex reached for her hand, stroking her thumb softly over it. "First one was in high school, Erica actually" she chucked softly, sadly and Alex squeezed her hand harder "Her dad slapped her right in front of me and screamed at me to get out his house" Maggie said so fast it took Alex a second to realise what she had actually said. She just stared dumbfounded, opening her mouth every once in a while, in an attempt to speak but no words managed to come out.

"I'm so sorry" Alex breathed out eventually, tears prickling her eyes.

"It was a long time ago Alex" Maggie said in consolation.

"No because I convinced you to go back and face all that again without actually knowing what you went through" Alex sighed "I shouldn't have been so selfish! Of course you don't want to see these people again if they treated you like that" Alex was almost shouting now, barely holding back the tears.

"Alex" Maggie called out softly, rubbing her hand down the red head's arm in an attempt to snap her attention back to her.

"And Erica is going to be there and it's my fault you're going to be face to face with her again" Alex continued.

"Alex" Maggie tried again, a little louder this time causing other passengers to turn and look in their direction.

"Umm" Alex let out as she turned to face her girlfriend "sorry" she said looking down "we shouldn't have come".

"You really think you could have talked me into coming if I didn't want to?" Maggie teased "don't flatter yourself Danvers" Alex laughed softly at the jibe "I want to show you who I am" Maggie said looking Alex dead in the eye and Alex believed her.

* * *

"Are you ready" Alex asked her girlfriend as they made their way out of the airport.

"Are you ready" Maggie responded "You're the one meeting the parents for the first time."

"True" Alex agreed "but you're the one who hasn't been home in over a year." Maggie sulked at Alex's reminder. Her parents were going to have so many questions. Number one would be why it took her so long to tell them she was dating anyone. She couldn't turn around and tell them it's because everyone she dates leaves her after a couple of months.

"MAGGIE!" The couple heard a woman squeal out. Before the found the source the two of them were being scooped up in a hug.

When the woman finally pulled away Maggie let out a small "hi mum" and then remembered Alex was there "oh this is Alex, my girl- Alex" she stuttered out.

"Her girlfriend" Alex stated confidently and extended her hand to the brunette women who was even shorter than Maggie.

"Yes yes I know who you are I'm so excited you're here!" Julia, Maggie's mum, rambled "Margaret has never bought anyone home before" she directed towards Maggie. Alex raised an eyebrow at the name and Maggie scoffed. She wasn't going to live this one down.

"Happy to be here" Alex responded politely.

"So why are we just hearing about you now Alex?" Julia asked, a playful glance shot at Maggie who just rolled her eyes.

"Oh well um it's only been a few months really" Alex said cautiously.

"A few months Margaret!" There was that name again.

"Sorry mum I was busy" Maggie tried but her mum was having none of it.

"Too busy to tell you're dear old mother you have a beautiful girlfriend" Alex blushed, Maggie blushed, Julia smiled smugly. "well it seems we've got a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"So Alex hun what do you do? I'd like to say Maggie has told us all about you be we only found out you existed three days ago" Julia said shooting Maggie a look to which Maggie responded with a guilty smile.

"Oh well I-" she trailed off looking at Maggie, panicked. "It's really hard to explain" she recovered.

"Well we've got all evening" Hector, Maggie's father stated abruptly.

"Dad" Maggie whined.

"It's okay" Alex assured Maggie with a squeeze to her knee under the table. "I work in a lab for the secret service, I guess is the best way to explain it" Alex begins and Maggie's parents look impressed. "But I'm out in the field a lot, on…strange cases." Alex tried to explain "that's how I met Maggie!" and the couple's faces lit up at the memory.

"You met at work?" Hector commented.

"What's wrong with that dad?" Maggie retorted sensing his contempt at her dedication to work.

"What do you mean by strange cases, Alex?" Julia askes quickly, stopping a famous Sawyer father daughter argument before it even began.

"Oh well uh- like-" Alex attempted.

"Things that are alien, Mum" Maggie said matter-of-factly. "you know she works with Supergirl sometimes" Maggie said confidently, finding ease in gushing about her girlfriend.

"Mags" Alex said a bit startled "that's all kind of supposed to be classified."

"Oh, we know that Maggie works with aliens in the science division" Julia clarified "we didn't know she'd met Supergirl though" she continued, excitedly.

"Only a couple of times really" she wasn't going to let it slip that she was dating her sister.

"So, are you as dedicated to your job as Maggie here is?" Hector questioned.

"She is" Maggie answered. "It's one of the reasons we work so well" she looked at Alex with a loving smile and Alex squeezed her knee again in return.

"We both know what it's like to get caught up in a case or to have to be called in last minute" Alex explained "alien criminals don't really plan their criminal activity around our personal lives" she joked. The four of them laughed contently until a comfortable silence shrouded the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning beautiful" Maggie said sleepily as Alex came to.

"Morning Margaret" Alex said smugly as she reached up to kiss Maggie softly, who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked as she sleepily cuddled closer to the red head. "Are you skipping your morning run or I do know a really nice trail." Alex piped up and smiled ear to ear.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"A little after seven, we've got time before my parents make breakfast" Maggie answered sensing Alex's reason for the question.

"Well then why are we still in bed?" Alex asked, climbing on top of Maggie to get over her and off the bed, grabbing the smaller women and rolling her over until the pair fell on the floor with a thud, in a fit of laughter.

Within ten minutes they were both clad in running clothes and heading out the door. "Race you!" Maggie yelled as she sprinted off across the expanse of fields.

"No fair!" Alex called after her "I don't even know where we are going"

"You'll see" Maggie called from in front, looking back to catch a glimpse of the girl she called hers.

After a few minutes of running Maggie finally stopped and Alex caught up. "Why'd we sto-" she began, getting cut off by the sight of a waterfall that fed into a sparkly blue stream.

"Running trail" Maggie said, nonchalantly pointing toward the tree lined path that lined the stream.

"It's beautiful" Alex breathed out.

"Blue Springs has a few perks" Maggie shrugged. "It's got nothing on you though" and Alex blushed and Maggie stole a quick kiss. "come on let's try make the whole trail before breakfast".

* * *

"Excited to see everyone darling" Julia asked Maggie, a little too excitedly.

"Well not exactly Mum" Maggie said matter-of-factly.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure they've all grown out of their teasing now" Julia said and Maggie tensed and Alex shot her eyebrows up in surprise. She wanted to say something but Maggie beat her to it.

"Teasing?" she said, raising her voice. "They gave me hell in high school" and Alex winced.

"Well we did warn you not to parade about didn't we" Julia tried "going off with all those different girls Margaret people were bound to talk, especially in this neighbourhood." Maggie wasn't shocked it was always like this, always her fault but Alex, well Alex looked like she was ready to murder someone and Maggie thought for a second she would actually murder her mum.

"Hey Alex it's fine" she said turning away from her mother and to her girlfriend "I was a bit of a rebel in high school" Maggie chuckled but Alex noticed it didn't reach her eyes. "We're going to go up and get ready mum" she announced and lead Alex out the door.

"I'm regretting my decision to talk you into coming to this more and more" Alex said sadly.

"I'm used to it Alex" Maggie started "they have always been like this, they accept but they don't understand" Alex smiled softly and reached up to stroke her girlfriend's cheek. Her thumb grazed her lips and Alex leant down and kissed the brunette.

"We can still skip the reunion if you want Mags" Alex said as she pulled away.

"No no" Maggie stopped her "we're already here now. Plus, I have to show off my arm candy" she laughed.

* * *

"You look beautiful, Mags" Alex says, her jaw dropping to the ground at the sight of her girlfriend in a fitted black lace dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and showed just the right amount of cleavage to be classed as sexy.

"Back at you babe" Maggie retorted, equally shocked at the sight of the taller women in two-piece black co-ord. To top showing off her perfectly toned abs, the skirt full and reaching just below her knees.

A squeal snapped the pair out of their loving gazes as they both instinctively reached for guns that weren't there. "You both look so lovely" Julia said after a beat.

"Oh, thank you Julia" Alex said, blushing and looking down.

"Yeah thanks mum" Maggie said taking her girlfriend's hand. "We should really get going if we don't want to be fashionably late."

The couple got into one of the farm's old pick-up trucks and Maggie drove along the familiar road back to her old high school.


	4. Chapter 4

As the couple entered the gym to Blue Springs High, hand in hand, they quickly became the focus of many pairs of eyes.

"Didn't think you'd show up" a tall blonde said to Maggie, as she wrote her name on a 'hello my name is' sticker.

"Well this one convinced me" she said gesturing her head towards Alex, who also grabbed a pen and a sticker. "I wasn't originally planning on."

"Yeah you and high school didn't really get along did they" the blonde said back.

"Oh, me and high school got on fine, it was the people in the high school I had an issue with" Maggie said with a shiteating grin as she dragged Alex away from the women and towards the bar. Alex glanced back to see the blonde with a dumbfounded look plastered to her face.

"You're terrible" Alex told Maggie.

"You love it" Maggie retorted.

"It is very sexy" Alex said, deepening her voice, pursing her lips and stoking her hand up the shorter girl's arm.

"Behave" Maggie said slapping her hand away.

"Oh, so you get to sass your ex-classmates but I have to behave" the redhead whined "that's no fair". Maggie just chucked and reached up to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

"She has some nerve doing that here" a whispered voice said somewhere behind the couple. They both turned their head the see who the comment came from and found the culprit staring back at them, disgusted look on his face.

Alex shot Maggie a worried glance. "Leave it" she replied and proceeded to order them both beers at the bar.

"Who was that?" Alex asked after they settled down at a table.

"Jonny Adams" Maggie said, the name leaving a bitter taste in her mouth "star quarterback." She paused there and Alex gave her a look urging her to elaborate. "You know, typical high school royalty who got away with anything and made your life a living hell if he decided you disrupted the hierarchy." Alex nodded in understanding, nothing but love in her gaze.

"So how did you disrupt the hierarchy?" the taller women questioned, eager to learn all about high school Maggie.

"Well being gay for starters" Maggie laughed and Alex joined in and headed turned in their direction.

"Yeah that definitely didn't help" a male voice said from behind them. They both whipped their heads around and Maggie jumped up and embraced the man in a hug.  
"Jasper" she said after releasing the six-foot-tall brunette "I didn't think you would come."

"Right back at you Sawyer" Jasper said, a little confused. "Honestly this is the last place I thought I'd see you come back too." Alex shuddered with guilt at that statement and Maggie shot her a look that said 'don't, it's not your fault Alex'.

"Well turns out my girlfriend is very persuasive" the brunette said with a loving smile aa she looked over at Alex, who was now standing and extending her hand to Jasper.

"Nice to meet you" Alex said shaking his hand.

"You too" Jasper said looking at Maggie instead. "Was it such a good idea to bring her" he then said, his voice hushed.

"Excuse me" Alex said defensively "if you're implying what I think you are then you best back away." Maggie took her girlfriends hand and squeezed gently.

"He didn't mean it like that, babe." Maggie shot the man a death glare. "He just knows what people here can be like." Jasper nodded and Alex softened and Maggie added "so why did you come back?"

"My mum got sick" he said softly "I've been back living here a couple of months and she insisted I come to this to get me out of the house, have some fun." Maggie embraced the man in another hug, tighter this time.

"I'm so sorry, Jasp" she said as she released him "you didn't tell me?"

"Well you've been keeping secrets from me too" he chuckled out, gesturing to the women behind her, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Alex sensed that Maggie was at a loss for words as to why she hadn't told him that she was dating something. "So, you too seem close?" she questioned and Maggie thanked her with a smile.

"Just about my only friend in the four years we spent in this hell hole" Jasper said with a sad smile and a playful jab to Maggie's side.

"Oh, come on you only hung around because you were madly in love with me." That statement piqued Alex's interest and she possessively took Maggie's hand.

Jasper seemed to sense her jealousy. "Don't worry your girl's safe" he said. "I tried so hard but she just doesn't like the penis" he said over-the-top dramatically causing Maggie to laugh full-force, dimpled in tow. "Turns out I do though" he added as an after-thought.

* * *

"So, what do you do now?" Jessica, who according to Maggie was a quiet girl who she was science partners with back in the day, asked genuinely.

"I'm a detective" Maggie said simply.

"Oh, she's being modest" Alex chimed in "she's actually one of the best on the force, works in the science division on all the alien cases" she boasted and Maggie blushed.

"Oh, that's amazing!" Jessica said sincerely "you were always so good at science."

"Thanks" Maggie said.

"And you Alex?" Jessica continued "do you work with Maggie?"

"Oh, sometimes" she started. "I work in a lab for the secret service."

"Now who's being modest" Maggie laughed and Jessica joined in. "She's a special agent, second in command of the national city branch." Jessica looked impressed.

"It's how we met actually" Alex said, smiling at the memory. "She was on my crime scene."

"It was within my jurisdiction" Maggie quips.

"I told you sawyer, your jurisdiction ends where I say it does." Alex smirks "I outrank you."

"You outrank me, that's how we're playing this" she said with a playful grin. "You didn't seem to mind me taking charge the other ni-"

"Ooookay" Alex stopped her and Jessica blushed awkwardly. "I'm sure Jessica here doesn't need to hear that, Mags." Jessica blushed more and Maggie just laughed.

* * *

"Dance with me" Alex said to Maggie as the music started to slow and couples crowed the dancefloor.

Maggie hesitated for a second before smiling, "I'd love to." She didn't have to see these people every day anymore, it didn't matter what they thought of her. She was going to show them that she was happy and her beautiful girlfriend was perfect.

The couple embraced each other, holding one another close and swaying in time to the gentle music.

"What was your high school like?" Maggie questioned after a few minutes of blissful dancing.

"Not that much different to here" Alex replied.

"No" the brunette said unsatisfied with her girlfriend's answer "I mean like what where you like at high school?"

"Oh" Alex breathed out. "Well I guess a little different" she said quietly. "I had a solid group of friends, was part of a lot of clubs."

"Nooo" Maggie said pulling away slightly to look her girlfriend in the eye "I'm dating a popular girl" she said, her voice laced with disbelief.

"Well not exactly" Alex chucked out. "I don't know I had some friends, I went to some parties, I dated a few boys. We adopted Kara when I was fourteen and I resented her, a lot, so I kind of tried to get out of the house a lot." She smiled sadly and Maggie pulled her in closer again. "I was an overachiever in everything" Alex continued.

"Still are Danvers" Maggie chucked, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "Still are."


	5. Chapter 5

"Maggie, you came?" questioned a woman as the couple left the dancefloor. "I really didn't think you would."

Erica hi" Maggie replied. "Yeah I've been getting that a lot today."

"Hi you must be Maggie's girlfriend?" Erica said to Alex, ignoring Maggie's statement.

"Err yes that's me, Alex hi" she said extended her hand, which the blonde took enthusiastically.

"You looked so happy dancing with her Mags." Alex glared at the blonde at the use of her nickname. "I wish I was brave enough before" she looked down sadly.

"You and me both" Maggie retorted. It came out harsher than intended gaining her questioning looks from both the women in her present company. "Sorry" she muttered.

"No, its fine" Erica said sadly. "I should have been brave for you, like Alex is."

"I'm not being brave." Alex said in response, "I'm just treating her exactly how she deserves." Maggie looked at her, a smile that says 'how did I get so lucky' plastered to her face. Alex reached up and stroked away a stray hair that had found its way to Maggie's lips. Maggie reached up and softly kissed the taller women, her lips left tingly from the touch of her girlfriend's fingers.

"She deserves the world that's for sure" Erica said, drawing the couple's attention back to her.

"Can we not do this here" Maggie pleaded. "you broke my heart Erica." Maggie signed, Erica looked down and Alex shot the other women a look that told her she knew how to murder someone with her bare hands.

"I know, I'm sorry" Erica tried but Maggie just scoffed. "I'm glad she has you" she continued, this time directing her speech at the red head.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Alex said confidently, with love in her eyes, honesty in her voice and her arm laced around the shorter woman's waist.

* * *

"I see you still insist on flaunting your sinful lifestyle." Jonny said as he walked over to the couple, now at the bar ordering a couple more drinks.

"Excuse me!" Alex said, ready to murder this jerk. The same guy she recognised as commenting on their relationship earlier.

"Alex" Maggie said softly, warning the taller women that she was off duty and if she did murder him she would be spending the rest of her life in prison. Alex considered that maybe it was worth it for a second before backing down and relaxing her grip on Maggie's hand. "Jonny please just leave" Maggie said, in annoyance over fear.

"How about I stay and you take your disgusting relationship away from what was supposed to be a fun reunion" Jonny spat out.

"Jonny don't cause a scene." The blonde, who was earlier handing out the stickers, pleaded, taking his arm and trying to pull him away.

"Janey baby you organised this party," he whined to her. "These dykes shouldn't be allowed to ruin all the hard work you put in."

"They're not ruining it baby its fine" Janey continued and Maggie raised her eyebrow in surprise at the head cheerleader standing up for her.

"No one wants to see them dance and kiss like it's totally normal!" Jonny said, his voice rising slightly. "They've been at it all night, acting like its completely fine to flaunt this sinful lifestyle in front of everyone." Alex's rage was rising the more he was talking and her grip on Maggie's hand soon wasn't going to be enough of a release. "It's not natural!"

"I not doing anything I haven't seen you and Janey do a thousand times over!" Maggie snapped before Alex had the chance. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that gay people are real and gay people can be happy." Maggie ranted. "Just because I turned you down in tenth grade doesn't mean you have to be such a bigoted, homophobic asshole." That earned a collective 'oooh' from her ex-classmates, who were all now watching the showdown.

"Like I ever would have wanted to get with you" he quipped back, "look at you, you're disgusting."

Before anyone had the chance to respond, Alex slammed his head against the snack table and had him pinned. "Don't you ever speak to my girlfriend like that again or you'll find out exactly how elite the training I got at the secret service is." Jonny chanced attempting to get up and shortly realised he made a mistake as Alex twisted his arm around to his back until he squealed in pain. "Do you understand" she asked calmly.

"Yes, yes" he whined "please let me go." Maggie looked onto the scene stunned, her eyes full of lust and her heart full of love. Alex just dropped the man onto the floor and sauntered back to her girlfriend as the room erupted into cheers.

"I'm so turned on right now." Maggie said as Alex approached her.

"Wanna get out of here?" Alex questioned suggestively. Maggie just grabbed her hand and the pair began to run out of the gym, laughing as they went, leaving behind a room of very stunned people.

* * *

After what seemed like forever the couple eventually stopped running, their heels defeating them. Maggie pushed Alex up against the nearest wall and kissed her like her life depended on it.

"I can't believe you just did that" Maggie said breathlessly as the two eventually broke for air.

"I'd do anything for you Mags." Alex said, softly, lovingly. "Plus he totally deserved it" and they both laughed.

"Come on I want to show you something." Maggie said after a minute's silence, as she bent down to remove her shoes. Alex followed her lead and did the same. Once they were both bare foot Maggie took Alex's hand and leading her away from the school buildings. They walked across the school sports field for a little over five minutes until they got to the edge. Maggie lead Alex to an opening the in fence between two trees and the two of them climbed through, carefully.

"Wow" Alex breathed out as she saw the blue flowers cover the ground.

"I know" the brunette smiled. "I forgot how beautiful it was back here." She continued to lead her girlfriend along a path until they came across a huge tree that had two roots rising from the ground, enough space between them for two people to fit. Maggie sat down between them and gestured for Alex to follow suit.

"So, what is this place?" Alex questioned, as she snuggled closed to Maggie trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"This," Maggie said gesturing dramatically to their surrounding, "is where I snuck all the pretty girls to make out with."

"Oh, so I'm just another pretty girl on your long list of ... pretty girls then am I?" Alex joked.

"Of course not!" Maggie said, probably too quickly. "You just said you wanted to know high school me and well this was high school me."

"Are you glad you came home?" Alex asked cautiously. It was true the pair had had their fair share of fun at this reunion but Alex could still sense a glimpse of pain in her girlfriend's eyes, the hurt of not being accepted lingered, even now.

"This isn't my home anymore Alex." Maggie replied and the red head looked down, saddened that the women she loves has had to suffer through so much as a child. "You're my home now".


End file.
